<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is in The Air: David Xanatos Route by Pharaisia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471337">Love Is in The Air: David Xanatos Route</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaisia/pseuds/Pharaisia'>Pharaisia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is in The Air [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaisia/pseuds/Pharaisia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I know I said that I would've posted all the routes together once I was done writing them...BUT I COULDN'T RESIST!<br/>Plus, this will help me understand if the mechanics actually work. Instead of just one Bad Ending, I chose to add more chances for you to screw up (heh), and only one Naughty Ending and one Romance Ending.<br/>I worked really hard for this, so I hope you will enjoy it.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xanatos/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is in The Air [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I know I said that I would've posted all the routes together once I was done writing them...BUT I COULDN'T RESIST!<br/>Plus, this will help me understand if the mechanics actually work. Instead of just one Bad Ending, I chose to add more chances for you to screw up (heh), and only one Naughty Ending and one Romance Ending.<br/>I worked really hard for this, so I hope you will enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day you wake up, have a quick breakfast with Jane, and go to work. After the events of yesterday you wonder if you will have the chance to meet Mr. Xanatos again and apologize for spilling cherry soda all over him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a miracle he didn't fire me...</em>
</p><p><br/>As you get out of the elevator, you notice a crowd of people (mostly women) standing in front of the notice-board, giggling and whispering excitedly. You walk over them and have a look at the notice that has been put on the board:</p><p>
  <strong> <em>All employees are advised that the award for the best employee of the month this year will be, in addition to a salary bonus, a private dinner with Mr. Xanatos himself. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>We wish everyone good luck, may the best employee win.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What? Are they for real?!</em>
</p><p>A private dinner with Mr. Xanatos...you feel yourself blushing at the mere thought of you and him being alone for a couple of hours; you ponder for a moment about this possibility when you hear two women chatting not too far from you.</p><p><br/>"Can you, like, believe it? A private dinner with Xanatos!"</p><p><br/>"I know right? He's such a hunk."</p><p><br/>"And so much rich. He, like, bought an entire castle from Scotland a few months ago and brought it here!"</p><p><br/>"He must have enough money to fill the ocean."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gold diggers...</em>
</p><p><br/>You suddenly feel in your heart the duty to protect Mr. Xanatos from them, like some sort of knight in shining armor. Plus, it would be a great occasion to apologize to him in person instead of writing him an email or something.</p><p><br/>Yes, you will do it.<br/>You will work harder than anyone else and you will go out with Mr. Xanatos!</p><p><br/>...</p><p><br/>To apologize, of course.<br/>And protect him from the gold diggers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Jane asks you while ordering lunch at the local restaurant. "You look like a zombie who hasn't slept in over a century."</p><p><br/>You manage to slightly raise your head from the table with a low moan.</p><p><br/>"I'm fine..."</p><p><br/>No, you are not fine.<br/>To have a chance to win the award, you decided to work day and night, having very few breaks and practically becoming a robot. You and your computer have bonded significantly during this period of time.</p><p><br/>"Are you trying to get that dinner? I gave up after three days."</p><p><br/>"Really? Why?"</p><p><br/>"Because I prefer to do something called 'socializing'. You know, go out, have fun, eat pizza...Besides, there are hundreds of employees that are trying to win that prize, it's improbable that I would've won."</p><p><br/>The thought is not comforting, but you won't give up.</p><p><br/>Even though you're using your lasagna as a pillow right now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The end of the month arrives and you couldn't feel any shittier in the physical sense, but the good news is: you won!<br/>Take that, stupid gold diggers!</p><p>You can't help but grin like a fool when you receive the email with the instructions on where the dinner will be and the advice to wear proper attire.</p><p><br/>Mh.</p><p><br/>Shit.</p><p><br/>You don't have proper attire for a luxury restaurant.</p><p><br/>You may have gone into a small panic as you call Jane for help since she has always had an impeccable style and fashion sense.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>You arrive at the restaurant dressed as best as your pockets could afford you, feeling nervous as hell.<br/>The fact that all the people who walk past you are much more elegantly dressed than you are.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe I should've bought something fancier...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>While you wait for Mr. Xanatos to arrive, you see a young woman with dark hair standing on the other side of the street and looking at you. She makes thumbs up at you, grinning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Weird.</em>
</p><p><br/>You turn your head away from her, as you realize that all of this situation might be taken for a date with your boss.</p><p>
  <em>It's not a date. We are two adults, going out together to have a nice dinner and know each other better. That's all. Wait...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But you don't have time to ponder any longer, as you see a black limousine stopping by the entrance and a driver (that suspiciously looks like Burnett) gets out and opens the door.</p><p><br/>Your heart stops.</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p> </p><p>David Xanatos gracefully gets out of the limo, dressed in a tuxedo and wearing a red rosebud in his jacket's pocket. He's truly a vision that takes your breath away...</p><p>"Ahem."<br/> <br/>You blink and realize that you have been staring at him.<br/>Whoops.</p><p>"Er, good evening, Mr. Xanatos, a pleasure to be here with you tonight."</p><p><br/>Xanatos smiles and gently shake hands with you.<br/>"The pleasure is all mine. Shall we?"<br/>He makes a gesture towards the restaurant's entry and you nod.</p><p>Once inside, you are escorted to your table and the waiter offers you two menus before bowing and leaving you alone with Xanatos.<br/>You see him observe the different dishes with a bored expression, and you decide to look at your own menu as well.</p><p><br/>Mmh, what to pick? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A) Something fancy to impress him, like a lobster (go to chapter 3)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>B) Something you actually like (go to chapter 4)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>C) A salad. Rich people always get salads (go to chapter 2)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You order a simple but delicious Cesar salad.<br/>
Mr. Xanatos orders a filet mignon and a bottle of red wine for both.<br/>
While you both wait for your orders to arrive, Mr. Xanatos starts the conversation.</p><p><br/>
"Owen informed me that you have been hired a month ago. And you managed to become the best employee of the month although you just entered my company...impressive. Was it the promise of this dinner that inspired you to work harder?" He asks, smirking.</p><p><br/>
You blush and feel some sweat forming at your temple.</p><p><br/>
"No, no! I truly love working at the Eyrie Building, and I would've worked hard in any case! But I, uhm, I thought that this would've been a good occasion to apologize for what happened a month ago."</p><p><br/>
<em>And save you from thirsty gold diggers.</em>
</p><p>Xanatos tilts his head as if he's trying to remember.<br/>
"Oh! Right, the cherry soda accident, it was you."<br/>

"Yes...I'm terribly sorry, sir."<br/>
He seems surprised.</p><p><br/>
"You're telling me that you worked hard to win this dinner with me...just to apologize?"</p><p><br/>
You nod.</p><p><br/>
"That's...actually very sweet." He murmurs, his gaze softening.<br/>
You feel your heart flutter and your face gets warm.<br/>

Xanatos sighs and leans back in his seat.<br/>
"This dinner was the Human Resources Department's idea. I honestly wasn't looking forward to this, worried that I might spend this evening listening to an insufferable chatterbox or to be with someone too shy to say anything...I'm quite happy that it was you who won. And the fact that you did all of this just to say sorry...it's cute and unexpected." He smiles.</p><p><br/>
You smile back.</p><p><br/>
The waiter comes back with the food and the wine.<br/>
Gallantly, Mr. Xanatos fills your glass first and then his own.<br/>
"A toast to a much better evening than I would've expected to be." He grins and raises his glass, you do the same and sip some of the red liquid.</p><p>"Mr. Xanatos, you said that this was the Human Resources Department's idea...but why did you accept if you weren't feeling comfortable with this?"</p><p>Whoa, this wine is making you bold.</p><p>Xanatos shrugs and sips more wine.</p><p>"They said that this would have been useful to 'improve the relationship with the employees and to make them see that their CEO is a human being just like everyone else'. But what if I don't want that?"<br/>
He starts cutting his filet mignon.<br/>

"Being a human means being full of limits, unable to control your life, and everything that happens to you...I guess I don't want to be seen as weak."<br/>
After a moment of silence he looks at you and clears his throat, smiling apologetically.<br/>
"Forgive me, it seems that this red wine is making me say too much. Tell me more about you, any hobbies?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A) I collect potatoes that look like celebrities. (go to chapter 5)</strong><br/>
<strong>B) I attend judo lessons. (go to chapter 6)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You order the lobster, the biggest lobster they have.<br/>Mr. Xanatos grimaces slightly.<br/>"Interesting choice. I personally don't like lobster, the smell makes me nauseous...I was born in Maine, so I'm quite fed up with them."</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">What  have  you  done?</span> </strong>
</p><p>Mr. Xanatos orders a filet mignon and a glass of red wine for himself and one of white wine for you.<br/>"If you order fish, always accompany it with white wine."</p><p>While you both wait for your orders to arrive, Mr. Xanatos starts the conversation.<br/>"Owen informed me that you have been hired a month ago. And you managed to become the best employee of the month although you just entered my company...impressive. Was it the promise of this dinner that inspired you to work harder?" He asks, smirking.</p><p><br/>You blush and feel some sweat forming at your temple.<br/>"No, no! I truly love working at the Eyrie Building, and I would've worked hard in any case! But I, uhm, I thought that this would've been a good occasion to apologize for what happened a month ago."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>And save you from thirsty gold diggers.</em>
</p><p>Xanatos tilts his head as if he's trying to remember.<br/>"Oh! Right, the cherry soda accident, it was you."</p><p><br/>"Yes...I'm terribly sorry, sir."<br/>He seems surprised.<br/>"You're telling me that you worked hard to win this dinner with me...just to apologize?"</p><p><br/>You nod.</p><p><br/>"That's...actually very sweet." He murmurs, his gaze softening.<br/>You feel your heart flutter and your face gets warm.</p><p><br/>Xanatos sighs and leans back in his seat.<br/>"This dinner was the Human Resources Department's idea. I honestly wasn't looking forward to this, worried that I might spend this evening listening to an insufferable chatterbox or to be with someone too shy to say anything...I'm quite happy that it was you who won. And the fact that you did all of this just to say sorry...it's cute and unexpected." He smiles.</p><p><br/>You smile back.<br/>The waiter comes back with the food and the wine.<br/>Gallantly, Mr. Xanatos fills your glass first and then his own.<br/>"A toast to a much better evening than I would've expected to be." He grins and raises his glass, you do the same and sip some of the red liquid.</p><p>"Mr. Xanatos, you said that this was the Human Resources Department's idea...but why did you accept if you weren't feeling comfortable with this?"</p><p>Whoa, this wine is making you bold.</p><p>Xanatos shrugs and sips more wine.</p><p>"They said that this would have been useful to 'improve the relationship with the employees and to make them see that their CEO is a human being just like everyone else'. But what if I don't want that?"<br/>He starts cutting his filet mignon.</p><p><br/>"Being a human means being full of limits, unable to control your life, and everything that happens to you...I guess I don't want to be seen as weak."<br/>After a moment of silence he looks at you and clears his throat, smiling apologetically.<br/>"Forgive me, it seems that this red wine is making me say too much. Tell me more about you, any hobbies?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A) I collect potatoes that look like celebrities. (go to chapter 5)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>B) I attend judo lessons. (go to chapter 6)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You take the balsamic glazed steak rolls. Mr. Xanatos nods in approval.<br/>
"They're delicious, I ordered them the last time I came here."</p><p>Mr. Xanatos orders a filet mignon and a bottle of red wine for both.<br/>
While you wait for your orders to arrive, Mr. Xanatos starts the conversation.<br/>
"Owen informed me that you have been hired a month ago. And you managed to become the best employee of the month although you just entered my company...impressive. Was it the promise of this dinner that inspired you to work harder?" He asks, smirking.</p><p><br/>
You blush and feel some sweat forming at your temple.<br/>
"No, no! I truly love working at the Eyrie Building, and I would've worked hard in any case! But I, uhm, I thought that this would've been a good occasion to apologize for what happened a month ago."</p><p><br/>
<em>And save you from thirsty gold diggers.</em>
</p><p>Xanatos tilts his head as if he's trying to remember.<br/>
"Oh! Right, the cherry soda accident, it was you."<br/>

"Yes...I'm terribly sorry, sir."<br/>
He seems surprised.<br/>
"You're telling me that you worked hard to win this dinner with me...just to apologize?"</p><p><br/>
You nod.</p><p><br/>
"That's...actually very sweet." He murmurs, his gaze softening.<br/>
You feel your heart flutter and your face gets warm.<br/>

Xanatos sighs and leans back in his seat.<br/>
"This dinner was the Human Resources Department's idea. I honestly wasn't looking forward to this, worried that I might spend this evening listening to an insufferable chatterbox or to be with someone too shy to say anything...I'm quite happy that it was you who won. And the fact that you did all of this just to say sorry...it's cute and unexpected." He smiles.</p><p><br/>
You smile back.<br/>
The waiter comes back with the food and the wine.<br/>
Gallantly, Mr. Xanatos fills your glass first and then his own.<br/>
"A toast to a much better evening than I would've expected to be." He grins and raises his glass, you do the same and sip some of the red liquid.</p><p>"Mr. Xanatos, you said that this was the Human Resources Department's idea...but why did you accept if you weren't feeling comfortable with this?"</p><p>Xanatos shrugs and sips more wine.</p><p>"They said that this would have been useful to 'improve the relationship with the employees and to make them see that their CEO is a human being just like everyone else'. But what if I don't want that?"<br/>
He starts cutting his filet mignon.<br/>

"Being a human means being full of limits, unable to control your life, and everything that happens to you...I guess I don't want to be seen as weak."<br/>
After a moment of silence he looks at you and clears his throat, smiling apologetically.<br/>
"Forgive me, it seems that this red wine is making me say too much. Tell me more about you, any hobbies?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A) I collect potatoes that look like celebrities. (go to chapter 5)</strong><br/>
<strong>B) I attend judo lessons. (go to chapter 6)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I collect potatoes that look like celebrities. It's a lost art."</p><p><br/>
"Oh."<br/>
Xanatos sips his wine uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>"I also practice judo."</p><p>"Much better."</p><p><br/>
Xanatos brightens up and leans over a bit.<br/>
"What a coincidence, I practice judo as well. I'm a black belt."<br/>
"Oh, I'm just a green belt."<br/>
"Why did you decide to attend a judo course?"<br/>
"I think it's very important to be able to learn self-defense. Especially in New York."</p><p>He chuckles and you notice that he's much more relaxed.</p><p>"I completely agree. Being independent and in control is a goal everyone should have."</p><p>"Yes. Although to be sincere, maybe I'm not as good as I thought..."<br/>
"Why do you say that?"</p><p>You decide to tell him about your accident at the subway and you see him pondering.<br/>
"Mmh...well, things like that happen quite regularly in this city, so you need to work harder on your technique."</p><p>You sigh.<br/>
"I know..."</p><p>"I want to propose something to you."<br/>
You look at him with curiosity.<br/>
"How about I give you extra judo lessons? I could teach you a few useful techniques that would prevent you from being robbed again."</p><p>You can feel your heart pounding in your chest: private lessons with David Xanatos? This must be a dream...<br/>

"Uhm, I...sure, it would be an honor to learn from you."<br/>
"Wonderful, I'll write you an email tomorrow to decide when to practice together."<br/>
Xanatos grins satisfied and you decide to focus on your dinner the moment you feel the heat all over your face.</p><p>After finishing your dinner, you retrieve your jackets and start walking towards the door, but Xanatos slows down and stops. You notice his annoyed expression and you immediately understand why: a group of journalists and paparazzi is right outside the restaurant, blocking the way between the entry and his limousine. The driver that looks like Burnett is trying to get through them, even trying to distract them but it's useless.<br/>

"Your driver is unbelievably similar to Mr. Burnett..."<br/>
"That's because he is Mr. Burnett, my dear."</p><p>Oh. Wait, how did he just call you??</p><p>"Oh, I see..." You murmur, feeling like an idiot.<br/>
"Yes, he's not only my personal assistant, but also my driver and majordomo. He's quite skilled."<br/>

Xanatos rubs the bridge of his nose.<br/>
"I truly don't want to deal with them right now...This is my first night out after spending six months in prison, and I don't feel like answering their questions."<br/>
He seems tired and tense...you wish to help him, but how?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A) Use your family's secret technique! (go to chapter 8)</strong><br/>
<strong>B) Stand by him and face the paparazzi and journalists. (go to chapter 7)</strong><br/>
<strong>C) Hide behind him and get out of the restaurant. (go to chapter 9)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I attend judo lessons."</p><p>Xanatos brightens up and leans over a bit.<br/>"Really? What a coincidence, I practice judo as well. I'm a black belt."<br/>"Oh, I'm just a green belt."<br/>"Why did you decide to attend a judo course?"<br/>"I think it's very important to be able to learn self-defense. Especially in New York."</p><p>He chuckles and you notice that he's much more relaxed.</p><p>"I completely agree. Being independent and in control is a goal everyone should have."</p><p>"Yes. Although to be sincere, maybe I'm not as good as I thought..."<br/>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>You decide to tell him of your accident at the subway and you see him pondering.<br/>"Mmh...well, things like that happen quite regularly in this city, so you need to work harder on your technique."</p><p>You sigh.</p><p>"I know..."<br/>"I want to propose something to you."</p><p>You look at him with curiosity.</p><p>"How about I give you extra judo lessons? I could teach you a few useful techniques that would prevent you from being robbed again."</p><p>You can feel your heart pounding in your chest: private lessons with David Xanatos? This must be a dream.<br/>"Uhm, I...sure, it would be an honor to learn from you."<br/>"Wonderful, I'll write you an email tomorrow to decide when to practice together."<br/>Xanatos grins satisfied and you decide to focus on your dinner the moment you feel the heat all over your face.</p><p>After finishing your dinner, you retrieve your jackets and start walking towards the door, but Xanatos slows down and stops. You notice his annoyed expression and you immediately understand why: a group of journalists and paparazzi is right outside the restaurant, blocking the way between the entry and his limousine. The driver that looks like Burnett is trying to get through them, even trying to distract them but it's useless.<br/>"Your driver is unbelievably similar to Mr. Burnett..."<br/>"That's because he is Mr. Burnett, my dear."</p><p>Oh. Wait, how did he just call you??</p><p>"Oh, I see..." You murmur, feeling like an idiot.<br/>"Yes, he's not only my personal assistant, but also my driver and majordomo. He's quite skilled."<br/>Xanatos rubs the bridge of his nose.<br/>"I truly don't want to deal with them right now...This is my first night out after spending six months in prison, and I don't feel like answering their questions."<br/>He seems tired and tense...you wish to help him, but how?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A) Use your family's secret technique! (go to chapter 8)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>B) Stand by him and face the paparazzi and journalists. (go to chapter 7)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>C) Hide behind him and get out of the restaurant. (go to chapter 9)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You gently hold his hand and look at him in the eyes.</p><p><br/>"You can do this. Don't let them scare you, they're not important."</p><p><br/>Xanatos looks at you for a few, eternal moments, surprised and touched by your gesture. You remember that you're still holding his hand and let it go immediately, blushing furiously.<br/>You mumble an apology but he shakes his head and smiles.<br/>"Thank you. I feel much better now."</p><p>Together you get out of the restaurant; you bravely stay at Mr. Xanatos' side while he answers all the questions (some of doubtful taste) and lets the paparazzi take pictures.<br/>Once that's over, he offers to escort you home.</p><p>"Thank you again, I'm sorry for that inconvenience."<br/>"Oh, it was no problem at all."<br/>"I have to admit, I like spending this evening with you...would you be interested in, well...going out together again?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>GOD.</em>
</p><p>"I would love that, yeah!"<br/>You say with a bit more enthusiasm than you meant; Xanatos grins and nods.<br/>"Magnificent, I can't wait."</p><p>The limo stops in front of your house and Mr. Burnett opens the door for you, but before you can set your leg out...Xanatos gives you a brief kiss on the cheek.<br/>"Goodnight."</p><p>You're smiling from ear to ear as the limousine goes away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(proceed to chapter 10)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You look at the group of journalists: they seem like a pack of hungry wolves waiting for their prey. No, you won't let them have him.<br/>
"I have a plan, sir, but you'll have to trust me." You tell him with a determined look in your eyes. Xanatos looks surprised and intrigued.<br/>
He nods.<br/>
"Anything to get away from those vultures."</p><p>You smirk.<br/>
You grab his wrist...and run as fast as you can towards the emergency exit, much to everyone's shock and confusion.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You get out of the restaurant and come up in an alley, where the staff takes the trash out.<br/>
Before you or Xanatos can say anything, you hear a voice.<br/>
"THERE THEY ARE!"</p><p>It's one of the journalists and all the others will soon be here.<br/>
Without letting go of his wrist, you run towards the opposite side of the alley, running as fast as you can with Xanatos right behind you; after a few minutes, you both hide behind a big trashcan, your heart beating like crazy. You hear the sound of footsteps not far from you, and you unconsciously hold Xanatos's hand. He doesn't take it back.</p><p><br/>
"Dammit, we lost them!"<br/>
"And we weren't able to shoot one goddamn picture!"<br/>
"Let's just go, we'll get Xanatos next time."</p><p>After a while, you give a peek and sigh in relief.<br/>
"All clear."</p><p>You stand up proudly, feeling victorious.<br/>
Still holding your boss's hand.</p><p><br/>
Oh.</p><p><br/>
You let go immediately and stumble a few feet backward, bowing and blabbing apologies. Once you retrieve enough courage to look up, you see that Xanatos is grinning: his eyes are full of excitement and wonder.</p><p><br/>
"That must have been the most exciting thing that happened to me in months!" He laughs and leans over the brick wall behind him.<br/>
"That was perfect! How did you come up with such a plan?"</p><p><br/>
"I have to admit that I kinda improvised." You chuckle, feeling relieved that you won't get fired for dragging your boss around dark alleys full of trash.</p><p><br/>
"Improvisation is a gift I admire. I usually plan everything, but there are times where you just can't be prepared. You showed great skills and to be able to take immediate decisions, my compliments."</p><p><br/>
"Thank you, thank you." You bow dramatically and make Xanatos laugh again.</p><p>"Who knew that this evening would've been so thrilling? I'm glad I accepted the dinner idea."<br/>
"Me too."<br/>
You both stay silent as you catch your breath after the run; Xanatos takes out his phone and tells Mr. Burnett to come to pick you up.<br/>
"The least I can do is offering you a ride home."</p><p>The limousine soon arrives and you both sit into it.</p><p><br/>
"Thank you again, I'm sorry for that inconvenience."</p><p><br/>
"Oh, it was no problem at all."</p><p><br/>
"I have to admit, I liked spending this evening with you...would you be interested in, well...going out together again?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em><br/>
<em>My.</em><br/>
<em>GOD.</em>
</p><p>"I would love that, yeah!"<br/>
You say with a bit more enthusiasm than you meant; Xanatos grins and nods.</p><p><br/>
"Magnificent, I can't wait."</p><p>The limo stops in front of your house and Mr. Burnett opens the door for you, but before you can set your leg out...Xanatos gives you a brief kiss on the cheek.<br/>
"Goodnight."</p><p>You're smiling from ear to ear as the limousine goes away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(proceed to chapter 10)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WAS THAT A JOJO'S REFERENCE??</p><p>Yes. Yes it was.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>You give a look to the group of journalists and gulp nervously.</p>
<p><br/>You hide behind Xanatos's back like a small child.</p>
<p><br/>You hear him sigh.<br/>"There, there, everything will be alright."</p>
<p><br/>Together you get out of the restaurant; you cower behind Mr. Xanatos while he answers all the questions (some of doubtful taste) and lets the paparazzi take pictures.<br/>Once that's over, he escorts you home.</p>
<p>You go to bed, and the next day you go back to your normal, boring everyday life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Game Over, Baby</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You tell Jane about everything that happened and she seems to be very excited about your date with Xanatos.</p><p><br/>"Jane, it wasn't a date."</p><p><br/>"Maybe that wasn't, but the next one is going to be!"</p><p><br/>You think for a moment and realize that she's right: the next one IS going to be a date.</p><p><br/>An actual, official date with David Xanatos.</p><p><br/>Holy cow.</p><p><br/>"Oh no, oh no, oh shit! What do I do?? What will I do when he asks me out?? I'm not ready for this!" </p><p><br/>You start pacing around the living room of your house as Jane looks at you with a raised eyebrow.</p><p><br/>"You accept the invitation?"</p><p><br/>"But I can't accept a date with my boss!"</p><p><br/>"Why not? If everything goes well, you won't have to work another day in your life. And you will be able to invite your best friend to luxury spas and cruises around the world every time you want."<br/>She bats her eyelashes at you.</p><p><br/>You roll your eyes.</p><p><br/>"The point is, I don't think it will go well between us."</p><p><br/>"You can't say that until you try. I'm sure he actually likes you, otherwise, he wouldn't have asked you to go out with him, right?"</p><p><br/>Again, Jane isn't wrong and you start thinking about the chance to have a relationship with the most wanted bachelor of New York, to be held in his strong arms, over his broad chest...<br/>It's not even for the money, really, you just feel so attracted to him... he's not the pretentious snob everyone thinks he is, you feel that there's much more to discover about him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day you receive an email from Xanatos.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Would you like to go out tonight?"</em>
</p><p>You hesitate for a second before writing back.<br/><em>"I would love to."</em></p><p><br/>After a moment, another mail.<br/><em>"Splendid. I'll have a package delivered to you in the afternoon. You will need it for tonight."</em></p><p>A package? <br/>You wonder what it could be and go back to work.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It's sunset when you go to the underground garage of the Eyrie Building.<br/>Mr. Burnett personally gave you Mr. Xanatos's package in which you found a black leather motorcycle jacket with protections and a helmet and told you to go to the underground garage and wait for Mr. Xanatos.</p><p><br/>Completely dumbfounded, you wonder what Xanatos might have in mind for tonight's date.</p><p>Five minutes later, you hear the powerful rumble of an engine echoing throughout the deserted garage; you turn your head and see someone on a black and red bike coming towards you.<br/>The rider stops and takes off the helmet with a graceful head movement.</p><p><br/>"Good evening, my dear. Ready to go?"</p><p><br/>"Mr. Xanatos??"</p><p><br/>"I think at this point you can drop the 'Mr. Xanatos' and call me David." He chuckles.</p><p><br/>"Come on, put on your jacket and helmet. We're going for a ride."</p><p>You wait a moment to observe him better: not only he's wearing a leather jacket, but also his pants are made of the same material...you can only imagine what beautiful vision the rear may be.</p><p><br/>"Everything alright?"</p><p><br/>"Uh? Oh, yes, sure! Sorry."<br/>You sit behind him and have no idea where to put your hands. </p><p><br/> David gently guides them around his waist and you feel like you could explode.</p><p><br/>"You might want to hold on tight. I tend to drive sporty."</p><p><br/>"Uhm, this is my first time on a motorcycle..."</p><p><br/>"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you."</p><p>You take a deep breath and hold him a little tighter as Xanatos starts the engine again and gets out of the garage.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At first, he drives at a normal speed.<br/>You enjoy the ride by watching the world around you: New York by night it's truly wonderful to see, and being on a motorcycle isn't as scary as you thought it would be.</p><p><em>Oh look, the red light, he's going to stop soon.</em><br/>You think and your body physically prepares for the slowing down sensation. <br/>But that sensation doesn't arrive.</p><p><br/><em>Is he accelerating?</em><br/>"Uuh, David?"<br/>You raise your visor.<br/>"David? Mr. Xanatos? The red light."</p><p><br/>He ignores you as he goes even faster. You're getting closer and closer to the intersection.<br/>"THE RED LIGHT!" You raise your voice, but once again Xanatos doesn't listen and proceeds at an even higher speed.</p><p><br/>Oh, Lord.</p><p><br/>You scream and hold onto David as you barely making out of the traffic, causing quite a few incidents.</p><p><br/>You feel afraid and excited at the same time.</p><p><br/>The motorcycle refuses to slow down and you can feel your heart in your throat and hear police sirens in the distance, now getting closer.<br/>David raises his visor.<br/>"Hang on! this is going to be a bit of a wild ride!"<br/>You're riding on a motorcycle driven by your mad boss and being chased by the police.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>This couldn't get any worse.</em>
</p><p>Unfortunately, you're wrong, because it does get worse:<br/>Not only David drives like a psychopath, but you also see three more police cars chasing you and trying to stop you.<br/>Oh, and he's going towards an interrupted bridge.</p><p>
  <em>Oh look, an interrupted bridge. Wait, WHAT?!</em>
</p><p>Your eyes widen when you notice the bridge with the stop signals all around, but Xanatos doesn't seem intentioned to stop at all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>No. Nonononononononon-</em>
</p><p>It's a moment: you both jump in the air. You feel like there is no gravity, your heart stops and your voice dies in your throat...</p><p><br/>It's a miracle, but he manages to land on the other side unharmed.<br/>You turn your head and watch the police cars stop suddenly, the officers watching you open-mouthed.</p><p><br/>A few miles away, David finally slows down and stops, taking off his helmet he turns towards you, smirking.<br/>"See? I told you nothing bad would've happened to you."</p><p>You look at him, slightly trembling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A) That was stupid and irresponsible! (go to chapter 12)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>B) Woohoo! I'm ready for another ride! (go to chapter 11)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"That was AWESOME! I'm ready for another ride!" You  grin excitedly and he laughs.<br/>"I actually was thinking about doing something different. I know a place not far from here, trust me, it's going to be fun."</p><p><br/>"Well, I already trusted you with that crazy jump, didn't I?"</p><p><br/>He laughs again and together ride off with a loud roar of the engine.</p><p><br/>Twenty minutes later, David parks the bike near a club where you can hear loud dance music coming from inside.<br/>He takes your hand and together enter the place; the music inside is loud and filled with people who move spasmodically, following the rhythm.<br/>The colorful lights flash all over the dancefloor, and David guides you among the crowd. You both let yourselves go and start dancing; </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Call him Mr. Raider</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Call him Mr. Wrong</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Call him Mr. Vain Mr. Vain Mr. Vain</em> </strong>
</p><p>You see him dancing wildly, energy radiating from him as he moves; his body spins and turns around, putting on a delightful show. He seems so free, so happy...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Call him Mr. Raider</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Call him Mr. Wrong</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Call him insane insane insane</em> </strong>
</p><p>You can't resist: the adrenaline of the ride, the music, David's toned backside...you push yourself against him. He eagerly accepts your 'invasion' and dances with you.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>He'd say: I know what I want</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>And I want it now</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>I know what I want</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>And I want it now</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain Mr. Vain Mr. Vain</strong> </em>
</p><p>Your hands move up and down his body and he does the same, his touch sending you shivers through your spine. You unexpectedly find his lips over yours and his tongue twisting around your mouth.<br/>You dance the night away.</p><p>When he gets you back home, it's 4 a.m. and you're barely standing on your feet from the fatigue.<br/>"This was a lovely night. Thank you. I hope you're still up for the judo lesson tomorrow evening?"<br/>You nod, still a bit bashful after the kiss at the club.</p><p><br/>"Great. See you soon." He winks and rides off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(proceed to chapter 15)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Mr. Vain" is a song by Culture Beat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You grit your teeth in anger and take your helmet off.<br/>"Are you completely out of your head?! That was the most stupid, most irresponsible thing I've ever seen!"</p><p><br/>He winces at your loud voice and grins.</p><p><br/>"Aw, come now, didn't you feel alive?"</p><p><br/>"We could've DIED! What's wrong with you?!"</p><p><br/>"I don't understand why you are so angry: you are perfectly fine, aren't you?"</p><p><br/>You huff and cross your arms.<br/>"Yeah."</p><p><br/>"And I told you that it was going to be a wild ride, didn't I?" He smirks and you want to punch him and kiss him at the same time, just to take away that obnoxious smirk from his lips.</p><p><br/>"But it was still dangerous. Seriously, why did you do that?"</p><p><br/>David suddenly becomes silent and shrugs.<br/>"I just...nevermind."</p><p><br/>You feel like he's hiding something.</p><p><br/>"You own me an explanation at the very least, don't you think?"<br/>He looks at you, and after a moment of silence David takes a deep breath.</p><p><br/>"I'm going to turn 39 in two months. I'm getting old...I detest that." <br/>You frown and watch him step down from the motorcycle and walk a few steps away.</p><p><br/>"I simply wished to feel young for one night...and I thought that you would've been happy to accompany me. I was happy when you accepted to go out with me."<br/>You feel your face heat up as you walk towards him.</p><p><br/>"My mother died last year...cancer. I couldn't do anything to help her, not even with all my money. She died after weeks of suffering..."</p><p><br/>"I'm sorry..."</p><p><br/>He leans against the guardrail, looking at the horizon, the city lights shining in the distance.<br/>"My relationship with my father got worse after her death. She was usually the peacemaker between us." A pause. "Don't you think it's unfair? Humanity is limited by death and time, geniuses, artists, and great leaders...they couldn't do anything against death and old age, no matter how rich, intelligent or powerful." His fists are clenched, you can see he's upset.</p><p><br/>"That's why I promised myself that I would've found a way to achieve immortality and eternal youth. There must be a way."</p><p><br/>He sighs and turns his head at you.<br/>"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A) Maybe. (go to chapter 13)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>B) Accept your human limits. (go to chapter 14)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Maybe."<br/>You see him lower his head a bit, a sad and disappointed look in his eyes.</p><p><br/>"Or maybe not."<br/>Xanatos tilts his head and blinks.</p><p><br/>"I mean, after that stunt you pulled, you make me think that you were never sane to begin with." You chuckle. "But that doesn't mean that you're wrong about this. There are so many things in this world that we don't know about...there may be ways to become immortal, who knows? Who's stopping you from trying? Who says it's impossible?"</p><p><br/>David smiles and looks at you: his eyes are sparkling and you want to kiss him right here, right now, in the middle of a deserted road under a starred sky...but you don't.<br/>But he does take your hand and caresses it gently, a sweet gesture.</p><p><br/>"You don't know how much these words mean to me. Thank you for your comprehension...thank you."<br/>You look at each other in the eyes, in silence.<br/>"I think it's better to get you home now." He says as he walks back to the motorcycle.<br/>You nod and begrudgingly sit behind him, whishing that the date could continue a bit longer.</p><p><br/>When you arrive at your house, it's almost midnight.<br/>"This was a lovely night. Thank you. I hope you're still up for the judo lesson tomorrow evening?"<br/>You nod, still a bit bashful after your talk.<br/>"Great. See you soon." He winks and rides off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(proceed to chapter 15)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"You should accept your human limits. Death can't be defeated, time cannot be stopped...but that doesn't mean that you can't enjoy what you have. And you have so much, David."</p><p><br/>You see him lower his head a bit, a sad and disappointed look in his eyes.</p><p><br/>"I think it's better to get you home now." He says as he walks back to the motorcycle.</p><p><br/>You nod and sit behind him.</p><p><br/>When you arrive at your house, it's almost midnight.<br/>"This was a lovely night. Thank you...but I don't think this could work between us. Still, it was nice knowing you better."<br/>You feel your heart sink, but nod.</p><p><br/>"I...I understand. Thank you for the date, Mr. Xanatos."</p><p><br/>He sighs and rides off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Game Over, Baby</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>As promised, you join David in his private dojo after work.<br/>You ponder on everything that happened last night and feel the butterflies in your stomach at the thought of seeing him again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Relax, it's just judo. Two sweaty bodies that entangle on the floor in a fight for domination over the other- goddamn it!</em>
</p><p><br/>You groan and rub your neck, thinking about getting out of there and inventing an excuse to skip the lesson. <br/>You change your mind after the doors open.</p><p><br/>Your gaze sets upon a shirtless David Xanatos, who's doing push-ups on the blue mat; his naked, muscular back goes up and down effortlessly, and his grunts make you think things.<br/>Things you shouldn't be thinking about before a judo lesson.<br/>You observe him for a few minutes, hypnotized.</p><p><br/>David finishes his push-ups and stands up, breathing heavily.<br/>"Oh, hello. Didn't notice you there."</p><p><br/>He smirks, wiping away some sweat with a towel.<br/>"Ready to start?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>As soon as I'm done drooling, yeah.</em>
</p><p><br/>"Uuuh, yes, yes I am."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Xanatos is a great (and strict) teacher when it comes to martial arts: he tells you exactly what to do and how, it makes you repeat every particular move you can't make until you learn how to do it right.</p><p><br/>"Again."<br/>You kick the air in front of you for the tenth time, and he seems satisfied.</p><p><br/>"Good, that is the right height. Remember to balance yourself better on your left leg by bending your knee a little."<br/>You feel exhausted but learned a lot.<br/>"Everything clear?"</p><p><br/>You nod.</p><p><br/>"Excellent. How about a small match, then?"</p><p><br/>You shake your head, paling visibly.</p><p><br/>"Aww, don't tell me you're scared? As your teacher I need to make sure that you learned something today."</p><p><br/>There it is, that damn wolfish grin again.</p><p><br/>"I think it's pretty obvious who would win...you're a black belt."</p><p><br/>"Never let your opponent intimidate you. Consider it an opportunity to learn and grow as a judo player."</p><p><br/>"Well...alright."</p><p><br/>"That's the spirit!"<br/>He claps his hands together once before assuming a defensive position.<br/>"Okay, your objective is to throw me on the mat. Ready?"</p><p>
  <em>Absolutely NOT.</em>
</p><p><br/>"I think so."</p><p>You get into a defensive pose as well and both start circling; his eyes look like the ones of a predator as he moves carefully without breaking eye contact. You wait for the right moment and then you spring forward; you almost catch his arm, but he stops you with his foot and grabs you in a hold, pushing you on the ground.</p><p><br/>Now he's on top of you.</p><p><br/>You shake pervy thoughts out of your head and focus on the fight. You see the perfect chance to do a lift using your foot, but you also remember that he's your boss and doesn't like to lose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A) Let him win. (go to chapter 16)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>B) Kick his ass. (go to chapter 17)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You surrender and David lets you go.</p><p><br/>As you scramble on your feet you can clearly see that he's disappointed.<br/>"The lesson is over. Go away." He says coldly.</p><p>That was the last judo lesson you'll ever do with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Game Over, Baby</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Like hell I'm going to lose!</em>
</p><p><br/>Using all the strength you have, you place your foot on Xanatos's stomach, lift him, and throw him behind you. David lands on the mat with a grunt and you quickly block him down.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Yes! I won!</em>
</p><p>You feel powerful, you feel on top of the world, you feel...paralyzed.</p><p><br/>You're standing on top of Xanatos now, your right leg between his thighs, your hands blocking his wrists down as you both pant.<br/>He's staring right at you, flustered and sweaty, hair plastered over his forehead and neck, coming loose out of his ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A) Kiss him (go to chapter 18)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>B) Stand up and bow respectfully (go to chapter 19)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You can't resist any longer.</p><p><br/>You lower your head and press your lips against his, passionately.<br/>For a moment you're afraid that he will push you away.</p><p><br/>Instead, he starts passing his hands all over your shoulders, back and thighs, groping and squeezing your ass several times.<br/>You only interrupt the kiss to catch your breath, before starting to taste his tongue again and again; as you do this, you can feel something poking you down below.<br/>David smirks and looks at his obvious boner.<br/>"Aren't you going to finish me off?"</p><p><br/>You lick your lips seductively and start pulling down his pants and underwear, to then proceed in getting rid of your own kimono. David lets you do it, watching you amused and aroused at the same time. His body is similar to the one of a hero from ancient Greece, sculpted and tanned.</p><p>You stare at his erection, marveling at its length and girth.<br/>You run your hand up and down his member, still awestruck by the size, feeling the reality of it in your palm.</p><p><br/>Your mouth envelopes his cock and start sucking back and forth.<br/>He tilts his head back and moans, shivering and caressing your head gently. You steadily increase the speed, building him up, wanting to make him feel ecstatic.</p><p><br/>"W-wait." He pants and sighs when you stop sucking, your lips still around his penis.<br/>"Let me make you feel good as well..."</p><p><br/>He changes the position and makes you lay on your back, kissing, licking and biting your neck in the meantime.</p><p><br/>You tremble in anticipation as you open your legs as much as you can, feeling his index finger deep inside of you.</p><p><br/>He then adds one more finger, then another one.<br/>You start making noises you didn't think you were capable of.</p><p><br/>You never felt so full of pleasure in all your life.<br/>Xanatos takes his time with you, exploring and massaging relentlessly until you're nothing but a quivering, panting mess.<br/>After a while, he takes the fingers out, satisfied that you're stretched enough.</p><p><br/>And then you feel his cock slithering inside of you, and you hiss, gritting your teeth and closing your eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, it's really big!</em>
</p><p>Xanatos pushes forward, slowly, enjoying the momentum and letting you get used to his girth. Once he's completely in, he starts thrusting into you.</p><p><br/>Gentle clearly isn't his style.</p><p><br/>You breath in and out with each hard thrust, the member hitting your sweet spot every time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>This is heaven...</em>
</p><p>Minutes pass by, or maybe hours, you're not sure (you don't care).</p><p><br/>David gasps and jolts with pleasure, reaching his climax and coming inside of you, jets of warm seed spurting and filling you, making you quiver as you come as well.<br/>You both pant exhausted as David gets out of you and lays down, hugging you close.</p><p><br/>After a while his lips brush your ear and he whispers to you.</p><p><br/>"So...what have you learned?"<br/>You blush and nuzzle his chest, smirking.<br/>"That beating you was very satisfying...in more ways than one."</p><p>From then on your relationship becomes purely sexual, but you really don't mind and he doesn't mind either.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Naughty Naughty</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Congrats! You obtained the naughty ending!)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You stand up and bow respectfully at him; David gets back on his feet, fairly impressed.</p><p><br/>"You learn fast."</p><p><br/>"Thanks, it may be because I have a hidden talent."</p><p><br/>"Or maybe because I am a great teacher."</p><p><br/>"That too." You laugh and go grab your bag.</p><p><br/>"There is...something I should tell you..." Xanatos murmurs as he rubs his neck. He seems nervous, it's the first time you see him like this.<br/>"Yes?"<br/>He opens his mouth to talk, but says nothing and closes it again.</p><p><br/>"Nevermind. Another time, perhaps, mh?" His smile is tight and you decide to not push him.</p><p><br/>You both bid each other goodnight and you go back home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>You tell Jane about everything that happened between you and David, and she seems to be very supportive of your relationship with him.</p><p><br/>"Hell yeah, baby! You have him on the ropes, now go for the kill! Finish him!"</p><p><br/>"What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p><br/>"Come oooon! You've got a connection with him, it's time to bring this to a higher level don't you think?"</p><p><br/>"You mean I should talk with him about the possibility of a more serious relationship between us?"</p><p><br/>"Yeah, I mean, you gotta know if this is going to be a serious thing or not. And if he says no, I swear I'm gonna kick him in the balls."</p><p><br/>"No need for that, thanks. If he doesn't want to continue I won't force him."</p><p><br/>But you feel terrified at the chance that he might say 'no', and you pray every deity of this world that he will want to stay with you. You couldn't be able to live without those big, warm arms around you, his deep voice, that playful smirk.</p><p><br/>You need to see him and talk.<br/>You excuse yourself and say goodbye to Jane.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eager to see David again, you don't even think about the fact that you haven't even warned him about your visit. As soon as you get out of the elevator, up to the top floor where Xanatos put a giant castle (how much money does this guy have?), you freeze:</p><p><br/>You see David kissing a woman with red hair in the middle of the hallway.</p><p><br/>As you stand there shocked and confused, you can feel your heart breaking in pieces; a few tears, of pain and humiliation, fall down your cheeks.</p><p><br/>Finally, they both notice you and you can see that David was not expecting you at all, for he pales and gasps.</p><p><br/>The woman raises an eyebrow at you and turns back towards Xanatos.</p><p><br/>"Is that the person you told me about?"</p><p>You turn around and run back into the elevator. You can hear David curse before the doors close. While you wait to get back down, you can't help but feel like an idiot for trusting him, for even thinking that he would be interested in you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What a fool I was...</em>
</p><p>Out of nowhere, the elevator stops abruptly and you gasp, worried and scared.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Great, just great. All I wanted to do is leaving this damn place, and now I'm stuck in a fucking elevator.</em>
</p><p><br/>You see the doors opening and David right outside, hands on his knees and breathing heavily.<br/>"I told...Owen...to stop the...elevator...I took the...stairs...oh, boy...eight floors..." He coughs and takes a few deep breaths before straightening up.</p><p>"Just let me explain, please..."</p><p><br/>You cross your arms and narrow your eyes.</p><p><br/>"Explain what? The fact that you have someone else in your life and didn't tell me?! No need: I saw it with my own eyes."</p><p><br/>"Remember the thing I wanted to tell you after our judo lesson?"</p><p><br/>"Let me guess: 'by the way, I have someone else and you're not important enough to be kept around.' "</p><p><br/>"What? No, I mean more or less..." He rubs his temples. "Look, can you just...get out of the elevator so we can talk?"</p><p>You stay in silence for a while, staring at him. </p><p><br/>"Fine. You've got five minutes."</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Once the elevator starts again, David takes you to the castle's gardens; you walk at his side, none of you says a word for some time. David stops and sits on a stone bench, patting the spot next to him.<br/>You sit down.</p><p><br/>"I'm waiting for that explanation."</p><p><br/>He nods and takes a deep breath.<br/>"The woman you saw earlier is my fiancée, Fox."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Fox? What kind of name is that?</em>
</p><p><br/>"Wait, didn't I see her somewhere?..."</p><p><br/>"She's one of the actresses of The Pack, a tv show from my media company. We've been together for a long time, but no one knows about our relationship."</p><p><br/>"Yeah, well, you could've told me BEFORE you asked me out don't you think?"</p><p><br/>"I know you're upset, and you have every right to be."</p><p><br/>"Damn right."</p><p><br/>He passes a hand through his hair, frustratedly.</p><p><br/>"It's complicated...I love her but at the same time I...I have feelings for you. I don't want to renounce to any of you."</p><p><br/>"So, are you some kind of collector? Want to create some sort of harem?"</p><p><br/>"What? No! Where did you even get THAT idea?"</p><p><br/>"I'm just trying to understand your actual intentions here."</p><p><br/>"I don't want to create any harem or anything like that. Look...I simply believe that people can have more than one love interest in their life. Ever heard of polyamory?"<br/>You shake your head no.</p><p><br/>"In our society is frowned upon, like everything that doesn't respect the stupid standards of the 'perfect American family'." He rolls his eyes. "I'm polyamorous, my dear. Which means that I believe in having intimate relationships with more than one partner."</p><p><br/>"So it's like polygamy?"</p><p><br/>"Not exactly. Polygamy means a man that is married to more women at a time or a woman is married to more men at a time. It's similar in some aspects, but being polyamorous, as I am, means to believe in an open relationship."</p><p><br/>"But doesn't jealousy get in the way after a while?"</p><p><br/>"Only if you let it. Jealousy needs to be managed, that's why communication and honesty are important."</p><p><br/>"Oh really? Communication and honesty are important, mh?" You say sarcastically, crossing your arms.</p><p><br/>He winces and lowers his head.</p><p><br/>"I wanted to tell you immediately, during our first date...but I didn't want to scare you with something that most people consider weird or even unethical..."</p><p><br/>You ponder about it for a minute, and realize that David was trying to gather up enough courage to tell you. He didn't want to play with you, he was...</p><p><br/>"Scared."</p><p><br/>"Excuse me?"</p><p><br/>"You were scared to tell me. You were scared that I would judge you in a bad way and leave you."</p><p><br/>You see him blush and turn his head away from you. For the first time since you met him, you see him embarrassed and uncomfortable, shy even.<br/>He's usually so sure of himself, but now you realize that he has his own insecurities and fears too.</p><p><br/>"David..." You gently take his hand. </p><p><br/>"I...talked with Fox about you...about us."<br/>His voice is so soft you hardly recognize him and he's still avoiding your eyes.</p><p><br/>"She says she's okay with it. Not that she ever was jealous, but she's really amazing to just accept the fact that her fiance is a polyamorous bisex. It takes great patience and understanding..."</p><p><br/>"And love."<br/>He finally turns back to you, his eyes glossy with unshed tears.</p><p><br/>"She must really love you if she sees no problems with her partner wanting more than one relationship at the same time."<br/>You smile melancholically.</p><p><br/>"I was actually afraid that you were just having fun with me..."</p><p><br/>"Not at all." He takes both your hands in his, warmth rising to your cheeks as his face gets closer to yours.<br/>"You are wonderful. You understand me as much as Fox does and trust me when I say that it's a rare thing. Most people don't get me...not even my father." He bits his lower lip and pauses, then goes on. "I think you're really special, my dear. And I...I want you at my side. But this is your decision to make...I won't stand in the way if you..."<br/>He dares not to end that sentence.</p><p><br/>You close your eyes and take a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A) Love is what truly matters. (go to chapter 21)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>B) I'm sorry, it's too much for me. (go to chapter 20)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I...I'm sorry. I don't think I can handle this kind of relationship. It's just too much..." You murmur almost in tears.</p><p><br/>David sighs but nods. You can see that he's trying hard not to cry.</p><p><br/>"Of course. Understandable. Polyamory is not for everyone and I won't force you into something that makes you uncomfortable."<br/>He gives you one last kiss on your cheek before going back inside.</p><p><br/>You stay in the gardens for an hour before you go back home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Game Over, Baby</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Love is what truly matters. Love is beautiful in all its forms..."</p><p><br/>David's eyes widen and become as bright as two stars.</p><p><br/>"And I do love you, David. I can't imagine my life without you..."<br/>You take his face in your hands and kiss him.</p><p><br/>He kisses you back, the sweetest, loveliest kiss you ever had.<br/>He wraps his arms around you, and you feel safe and loved beyond measure.</p><p><br/>You break the kiss momentarily to catch your breath.<br/>"Besides, someone will have to keep an eye on you, wild child."</p><p><br/>You smirk, making him laugh aloud.<br/>"You are absolutely right, my dear."</p><p><br/>He tenderly nuzzles your cheek before kissing you again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Love Will Find A Way</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Congrats! You obtained the Romance Ending!)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>